


concealed intentions

by LittleWolf95



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basically everyone is the same as in cannon, Bullying, Catra needs therapy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Kind of a character study, Kinda based on hogwarts? My dumb ass just doesn't know how to even start a hogwarts AU, No idea which ships will be in this, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, This will be dark at times, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, mentions of abuse, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf95/pseuds/LittleWolf95
Summary: After Adora seemingly chooses her new friends over Catra (who she's known since childhood) it leaves Catra without direction.Can her new roommate help her work past her issues, some of which stem from far worse things than problems with her childhood best friend? And did Adora walk away unscathed from the past like Catra believes she did?More importantly, will Catra ever learn to trust anyone again and will Adora be one of those people?





	1. The Room-mate

_ **Chapter 1: The Room-mate** _

 

Catra didn't need anyone, that was for certain. She never had _anyone_ to start with so why should she start caring now? After all, where had that ever got her? A broken heart and too many nights crying herself to sleep. Yet here she was, listening to the guidance counselor go on and on about how ' _being alone wasn't good for anyone.'_ and that ' _she needed to make some friends'._

 

And their idea to help her do just _that_ was to assign her a new room-mate—after her and her last one ended up in the infirmary due to getting into a literal fist fight—and she was anything but thrilled by that idea.

 

“Look, I appreciate what you're _trying_ to do but I don't need friends or whatever.” Catra retorted, earning a sigh from the woman behind the desk who tossed a file across the table to her, earning a confused look as the teen's ears pinned back.

 

“What the heck is this?” she asked, earning a sigh.

 

“Your record. The past two semesters have been chaos. First, you almost broke Lonnie's arm then you've practically been failing your classes...Or at least your history class. Whatever this is that has you preoccupied you need to _**let it go**_ or else you're going to end up failing out of this school.”

 

Catra just glared, tossing the file back across the desk.

 

“Fine, you know what. Whatever, just _don't_ expect me to actually get along with whoever the hell it is!”

 

 

With that Catra stormed out, slamming the door behind her before she headed back toward the dorms, only to nearly crash into the _**last**_ person that she ever wanted to run into.

 

Adora.

 

 

“Whoa! Catra, are you okay? You seem a bit...Out of it?” Adora asked as she offered the cat-girl a hand up, earning a glare in return as Catra got up on her own.

 

“Nothing that your tiny monkey brain could comprehend.”

 

Catra didn't even wait for a response as before she stalked off.

 

 

 

She didn't stop until she had reached her dorm, only to find the door standing wide open and loud, upbeat, annoying pop music coming from inside.

 

_Oh great, Hope didn't **only** assign me a new roommate but she made sure it was going to be one of the most annoying people on the planet!_ She thought, tail lashing around behind her as she braced herself to enter.

 

“Oh hey Kitty, it's you! I had **no idea** who they were sticking me with but I am sure glad that it's you!” 

 

 

Catra didn't know rather be relieved or annoyed by the sound of a familiar voice. 

 

“Scorpia, I told you a million times _**stop**_ calling me that.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Catra didn't know what she hated more the fact that she was forced to share a room with someone she dubbed the biggest dimwit on the planet or the said dimwit was currently asking twenty questions a _second_ in an effort to get to know her.

 

“Come on, since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other I just want to get to know you a little!” Scorpia stated from where she sat on a beanbag in a far corner of the scarcely decorated room.

 

“Fine. I'll give you _**ten**_ answers and that's it and the questions better not be stupid.” Catra sighed as she stared up at the ceiling.

 

“Okay, so first of what is your name? I mean I _know_ you make people call you Catra but I don't even want to know what kind of parent would give their kid a pun for a name!” Scorpia stated, earning a snort from Catra who turned to face her at that.

 

“I could ask **you** the same thing. Cyra and before you ask _**no,**_ you can't call me that.” she answered, earning a smile from the silver-haired girl.

 

“I'm Lynda _but_ since everyone has called me Scorpia since I enrolled here I basically decided to own it. How did you get the name Catra anyway?” Scorpia asked, earning a growl.

 

“A bad pun that spiraled out of control. Eight more questions to go, hurry up.”

 

 

It felt like forever for Catra, who tried her hardest not to even _think_ about the true answer to some of those questions—Some which were too personal or too painful for her to even consider telling the truth about.

 

Not that Catra would ever tell Scorpia anyway—after all, they weren't friends and neither would they _ever_ be.

 

 

 

Scorpia was actually surprised to see Catra fall asleep not even five minutes later, although Scorpia knew from experience that maybe that was more due to some kind of instinctive thing since she herself found it easier to get things done at night than during the day—although she had gotten better at dealing with _that_ particular issue over the years.

 

 _Well, she is basically a cat...which may explain **a lot** _.

 

The silver-haired girl thought as she turned her attention toward the few unpacked bags that were still littered around the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Catra awoke sometime later to the sound of something—or someone—crashing onto the floor.

 

“What in the frilly fuck Scorpia? And what the hell are you chasing after?” she demanded, seeing the half-scorpion picking herself up off the floor.

 

“Uh...Entrapta's Roomba kind of went haywire...Something about the code? I managed to get it in here but the stupid little thing is too fast.” Scorpia answered, further confusing the feline who rolled her eyes before jumping from the top bunk.

 

“Okay, you lost me. Who's Entrapta and _**what**_ is going on with the Roomba?” She retorted just as the before-mentioned vacuum zipped across the room, once again.

 

“Estra, you know the girl in our science class? The one who sits in the back? She hacked a roomba for an experiment but something got lost in the code.” Scorpia answered, sounding out of breath—making Catra wonder just how long she had been chasing the thing.

 

“How the heck do you hack a vacuum? _Why_ would you even _want_ to is my next question?” Catra stated, rolling her eyes as the robot knocked over a stack of textbooks that were piled on the floor before she leaped, snatching the thing up as it started making a sound that Catra could only assume was like that of a dying dolphin.

 

“Dunno and I think you should ask her...Oh by the way...I didn't know you played guitar...I saw it under your bed while I was trying to catch that thing.” Scorpia said in response, earning a glare from Catra.

 

“What I do is none of anyone's business. Now do us all a favor and deliver this bucket of bolts back to wherever the hell it came from before I puck it out the window.” The feline-like girl stated as she thrust the machine into Scorpia's arms before storming out of the room, muttering under her breath about not being able to get any sleep anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Stupid guidance counselors, Stupid nerds and their stupid robots, stupid Scorpia who could probably find **anyone** else to annoy but me. _She mentally complained as she slipped out of one of the hall windows, easily slinking across the roof until she could jump down onto a grassy knoll below. She just needed time away from everything.

 

Away from her thoughts—and annoying roommates.

 

And away from the fact that Adora had yet again broke one of the many promises that had meant so much to them when they were growing up. Promises that—despite her own desires and curiosities—Catra had adhered to.

 

Yet Adora had willingly broken them again and again. Not even _thinking_ of telling her or asking her to help her.

 

It was hard to think that this was the same Adora who had been her best friend for so many years, the same girl whom she had trusted all of her secrets and fears to.

 

Yet after starting high school and making new friends, it seemed as though the blonde had all but abandoned her.

 

Sighing she flopped down onto her back, staring up at the star painted sky as she tried to focus on anything but everything that had happened that week.

 

From Adora finding out her actual last name was Grayskull—of all the dumb names—and that technically she was royalty in the same manner that Angella and Glimmer were, or that once again she was one-upped by the aforementioned blonde who had become prefect, even if Catra was _just_ as qualified that year as she was.

 

 

_It's all just one big popularity contest and I should have known that miss perfect would get it. After all, everyone **loves** Adora, who turned out to be a literal fucking princess or some shit. What is fucking new? She finds out where she comes from, gets everything handed to her on a silver platter while some of us would **kill** just to know what in the hell we even are. _

 

She thought as she lay on the grass, trying to swallow back any emotions that threaten to consume her at any given time.

 

_The reptilians are a common race and Scorpia at least **knows** her family. But what the hell even am I? I've never seen anyone else even remotely look like me and Adora promised that we would find out about our origins together but seems like she **forgot** that too. _

 

 

 

 


End file.
